Caiaphus
His life Caiaphus was a Makuta who was well known in the islands he was assigned to. He was created as an experiment by Nadle. Since the Vrai were only a minor threat at that time, he was not equipped with power to defeat them. He was, however, given an incredible mind and adaptability. When the war ravaged the universe, Caiaphus had fought alongside many Makuta, including Chirox, Krika, Gorast, Bitil, Treyiah, Ynot, and Blackout. Blackout didn't like Caiaphus very much, and he had his robot helper Reflector record Caiaphus being knocked off a cliff by a Vrai grunt, and give the recording to Miserix. This resulting in Caiaphus being kicked out of the Brotherhood for being a weakling, and potentially insane due to his experiments and creation of a small group of Dark Toa using Shadow Leeches. After his exile, Caiaphus left to the Shattered Mirror universe. He began to help SM Klak while pretending to be SM Caiaphus, who was never found. Caiaphus then found SM Klak to be extremely rebellious, and was forced to kill him. This caused Tahar'ok to think that Caiaphus killed SM Klak out of spite, and not out of self-defense. The Makuta then left the SM Universe, emerging in Krustallos, where he reunited with Nadle and his shadow Toa to harass the colonists of the planet while delving deeper into the studies of the Shadows and the Dark side. Some time later, his body was destroyed by Tahar'ok. Luckily, one of his Shadow Toa contained his antidermis in a special cube a few hours later. Books LLC still sucked then. Apprentices The Toa then went on to create a temple on Aluic-5 with one of his comrades, some of the building material being the former Armor of Caiaphus. They then created a cult (the Apprentices of Caiaphus, or AoC) that would train any being in the practices of the Shadows, all under the guidance of them and Caiaphus. Most of the first few members were Shadow Toa and ex-Brotherhood members. However, there were other species incorporated into the Order thanks to some of the masters, and it soon became an army. The cult lasted 350+ years before it was almost destroyed after a battle with Blackout. Luckily a surviving member amassed the remaining forces, and would continue the training cycle for the next 260 years. Reemergence Caiaphus had a powerful apprentice (an anthropomorphic bird) of his to be killed during the reformation, and possessed his body. Caiaphus then began to train some of his protege's personally, perhaps making them even more powerful. About 2 centuries later, he was approached by Klak, TMV, Prudence and Kensei, witnessing their disputes. He was about to take the quartet to the True Temple above Aluic-5, when Grimmjow JaggerJack, an Arrancar, attacked; apparently, the body Caiaphus was in experienced eye-bulging due to the Hollow power. After the others escaped, he took Klak to the True temple. There, he only spoke to him briefly, before Klak was transported to a mysterious location. Caiaphus thus established a mental connection to Klak, arguing with him, even tempting him to do evil in the battle against the Matoran in the Black Suit. Thus, the ancient Makuta began to advise Klak in the ways of battle, and the shadows. He, afterwards, transported to Klak's location and decided to join Zev's team. When he was told that he must fight, he reluctantly accepted. Caiaphus was supposedly defeated, but according to Jozu, his opponent, he was quickly defeated and left unconcious. Apparently, he left the body of the Avian he possessed, and embodied his temple, transforming it into an enormous robot. Caiaphus then appeared on many battlefields, interacting with a grand majority of the characters. He had sent Nadle to assasinate Klak, the former using a plot by Cthulhu himself to attract the White Makuta. The plan worked, and now the pieces have moved for a final confrontation between Klak and Caiaphus. Of course, this battle was not it. Zev and the Conquistadores arrived, and an enormous battle occured. Caiaphus claimed victory, and left to Atlantis, where he sent 3 apprentices to do his bidding. He also is monologuing with 'The Norman', who's literally inside his head, while Klak fights inside of him. After leaving Atlantis, attempting to destroy Malchior IV, and being challenged by the Angeloids, Caiaphus was teleported to an alternate universe. Here, a version of Blackout requested him to attack the other kings of the Five Kings Treaty. Caiaphus agreed to the offer, and promised that he and his apprentices will do something...terrifying. And he did. Matoran and Toa were attacked out of nowhere, killed like if they were nothing by the Apprentices of Caiaphus. Several spires were placed inside these areas, and Caiaphus's forces retreated to Artidax. Once the Alternate Blackout convinced them to arrive on Artidax, the Kings were destroyed by Icarus, and Caiaphus was teleported to the Shattered Mirror Universe. Here, he witnessed the battle against the Shattered Mirror version of Ynot, and left to the SM version of Ilum. Caiaphus formed an alliance with that version of Nadle, and head off into the unknown. After a battle that took place in orbit of Earth, Caiaphus became a hyper-dimensional being. However, this didn't last long, as he was destroyed by Klak, D-Klak, Nadle and Blackout's Alternity. The Return However, much later, Blackout and Zev heard Caiaphus's voice, monologuing and taunting them about Pandorica. Later, green mist escaped from their heads and formed into a larger antidermis in front of Klak. Caiaphus spoke to him, revealing the fact that it was the destiny of the Makuta, and the Apprentices of Caiaphus, to destroy the universe and fight the Architect. He later appeared to Blackout, but was ignored. It seems that this monster was not yet put down. Somehow, right before Blackout's Alternity destroyed his titanic robot body, Caiaphus's antidermis escaped. Caiaphus found the unoccupied body of User 553, and possessed it. He attacked Nadle while the later was fighting Blackout's enormous army in BZPower, thus resulting in an epic battle of Makuta. A quick change in battlefield left Nadle defeated, and the Tony Jay voiced Makuta was loosed upon the galaxy once more. He attacked Nova Klak and fought with him in a mysterious realm. The Other Return Caiaphus fought a long and brutally violent battle with Klak, with an uncertain outcome left for the both of them. Ultimately, however, Nova Klak used most of his power to destroy the Makuta, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Or did he? Caiaphus was summoned by SM Treveya, Quick Billy, and Keichi, and joined them. Caiaphus began to announce his presence to specific people, mainly Ynot. They were all able to teleport to Mordor, trick the Knights of the Great Beings into thinking that Uterio was alive, fight TPK and other enemies, then leave to Omega Supreme to mess with Blackout's scheme and attempt to kill Klak, thus ruining any future plans Blackout had. Caiaphus claims to have changed the fate of the universe at the Battle of Omega Supreme. It is unknown whether or not his attempt was successful. Figlio visited Krustallos, and allied himself with Caiaphus. Lots of stuff happened. Ragnarok Caiaphus was one of the participants of Ragnarok. Powers He is able to wield all 42 Kraata powers, and apparently is able keep his powers even in Antidermis form. He is also a master swordsman, and is extremely proficient in Shadow powers. Caiaphus can establish mental communications with others, and is extremely persuasive, using deceitful words. Also, due to his experiences with the darkness, he possesses other abilities, such as antidermis teleportation, mental infiltration, summoning, and more. Caiaphus is one of the most cunning and deceitful beings in BZPB. While claiming to have no plan at all and working for chaos itself, he is very resourceful and is able to trick others into following him to their deaths. It is unknown whether he actually has a massive plan full of Xanatos Gambits, or he is coming up with chaotic and evil plots at random, destroying everything in his path. Caiaphus has the uncanny ability to escape death countless times. This is evident as most of the attempts to destroy him in the plot have failed. Some would say he's one tough cookie. Others would say he is just a plot device. He has Tony Jay's Frollo (from Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame) voice, so this guy creeps you out. Quotes "An old friend of yours is here? Interesting. Now you know how I am! Surrounded by enemies, on one side, the Conquistadores. On the other, Blackout and the Makuta that I once served. But still, I will prevail. The shadows will bestow a new master, removing that impostor. And the apprentices will have their revenge, while the galaxy will be mine for the taking. Now Zev, surrender, or you're pyre!"-Caiaphus to Zev "The darkness is mine.....Obscurum est mei."-Caiaphus "Umbra mos increbresco!"-Caiaphus "I've escaped death more than any Makuta that has ever existed.....a hybrid and a wizard believe they can change that? Fools!"-him to Klak and Zev "Your stunt was nothing compared to what you did to my apprentices. Though it was partly their fault, I still blame you. And for the record, I was a novice back then, so being damaged by a grunt was expected of me. But now, I am stronger. Your chain of victories will soon end. However, I did not come to destroy you. Not yet anyway. You have something I am interested in, and I might have something you would be interested in. I offer a simple exchange, nothing more, nothing less. I have few interests in your war with Zev, and since I have calculated you as the possible winner, I await the end to destroy you."-Him to Blackout "It was a simple outcome: Two forces met, and one force was greater. The weaker force fell. When I left Caiaphus, he was merely unconcious."-Jozu on Caiaphus's 'defeat' "Forgive my manners. I am Makuta Caiaphus. Master of an army that outnumbers the planets in the Zen'tras system. Proprietor of one of the greatest artifacts in this galaxy's history. Ruler of the planet Aluic-5. Lord and manipulator of the Shadows. Who are you? My ally? Or the nothing that your impression tells me you are?"-Caiaphus to Garak "No. I serve a new master now. I no longer serve the shadows, or you. I'm sorry. I take your advice however, as a great blessing. Thank you for everything, Caiaphus, and may you find the light just as I have."-Klak to him. "Sometimes, a life must be taken for a life to be saved...And the wager for siding with a chaotic evil like Caiaphus is your life. In pace requiescat."-Zev to an Apprentice "Caiaphus is a Liar... He has warped your mind... If you cannot see this, then we are all doomed. I've met you. At least, the alternate version of you. At least, before he... Listen, my information is efficient... Moreso than you can believe. It cost me greatly, but you cannot deny its validitability.... As Caiaphus himself, or, my reality's version, told me. Caiaphus is the root for a lot of bad things in this universe... You know very little of his destructive capabilities. Caiaphus is a killer and you are a puppet in his ultimate crime!"-Tahar'ok to Klak "My body was built, as you know, mainly by Nadle. I was a new breed of Makuta that would be worked on by both Nadle and the Great Beings. The Vrai were only a minor threat then, so they had not built me with that much immunity to their attacks. I would develop that later on. It was during the war that I was exiled. They discovered that I was tampering with....information, and forming my own group of shadow Toa. Nadle found out that his...'son'....was volatile. I was sent to the Shattered Mirror universe. I did not find my counterpart there, so I pretended to be him. Ironically, your Shattered Mirror version was rebellious and far more reckless than you are. He tried to use my experiments for a different purpose. I was forced to exterminate him. Had I been more knowledgable about the shadows, I would have recruited him. Unfortunately, that FOOL Tahar'ok thought I was too dangerous to keep alive. He began to hunt me down. I disappeared, and returned to this universe. Nadle, my group of Toa, and I decided to establish a base on Krustallos. It was here that we would...*smiles* harass the colonists. They fell underneath one of my plagues. I fought with Jorten Karzdus, a Jedi who came from a far off galaxy. He defended the colonists till his last breath. Unfortunately, it was not he who destroyed my original body. It was Tahar'ok. The fool thought he had killed me...well....He helped me become far more powerful..."-Caiaphus to Klak during the Battle of Omega Supreme. Category:Makuta Category:Apprentices of Caiaphus Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Deceased